


Anal Invasion: Remake

by ManBoyDudeGuy



Category: Professional Wrestling, WCW, WWE, World Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Double Penetration, F/F, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManBoyDudeGuy/pseuds/ManBoyDudeGuy
Summary: Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler make Trish Stratus their bitch
Relationships: Lita/Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler/Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus/Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus/Torrie Wilson/Stacy Keibler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Anal Invasion: Remake

Author's Note: This story was specifically requested by MTL17 and is done with his express permission.

Smackdown July 19th 2001.

Trish Stratus is sitting alone in one of the backstage locker room areas, mentally preparing herself for a scheduled arm wrestling match later in the night against Torrie Wilson, as well as her upcoming lingerie tag team match at the Invasion PPV. The former fitness model is dressed in a low cut yellow top which shows off her big, perfectly rounded breasts and a pair of tight camo pants clinging to her thick bubble butt.

"Hey Trish." Lita says entering the room, snapping Stratus from her deep concentration. The rebellious redhead wearing a cut up shirt showing off her own nicely sized tits and toned midriff, along with a pair of pink leopard print pants, thong clearly visible from behind drawing attention to her tight, firm ass.

"Lita. I wanted to let you know I really appreciate you having my back tonight. It's getting crazy out there, these Alliance losers have it out for us." Trish responds while rising to her feet to look her rival turned ally in the eyes.

"Absolutely. That is why we need to stick together. Look, I know we're not the best of friends and I know I've made you clean your ass off of my strap-on more times and I can count but we are WWF. That is why this Sunday we are not only going to beat Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson, we're going to show them that WWF is superior in every way when we fuck their asses into submission." Lita replies, unable to resist the urge to taunt her new partner even when faced with a common foe.

"I'll tell you another thing about tonight, Torrie Wilson is going to find herself in a situation she's very familiar with. She's going "down". Just like you did all those times when I bent you over and made you cum. All. Night. Long." Trish shoots back at Lita's taunting with a playful smile, despite their new found bond, the rivalry is still clearly lingers between the two WWF Divas. Each wanting to establish dominance over the other.

"Let's focus on tonight and on Sunday, after we've put those Alliance sluts in their place, then we'll see who the real alpha is. I'll see you out there, I've gotta go talk to Matt." Lita says with a sly smirk of her own before leaving the locker room.

Trish and Lita's rivalry extended far beyond what the WWF fans saw on television. Their heated feud got even more heated in the bedroom, each of them trading wins and loses on TV meant they were also trading turns bending over for the other's big strap-on dick. Locked in a stalemate, each refusing to fully submit to the other, although they both had come close on several occasions.

Molly Holly, Terri Runnels, Jacqueline, Debra, Tori, The Kat. Ivory. All of them were pawns in a game between two of the most dominant women in the history of the WWF. Merely walking fuck-dolls to be used for Trish and Lita's pleasure while they battled for the top spot among the Diva's division.

Just as Trish was about to turn her attention back towards her preparations, her locker room was invaded by her opponents at Invasion, Torrie and Stacy. Keibler was wearing a blue top and short black skirt showing off her long, 41 inch legs and incredibly firm ass while Wilson was wearing a pair of black trousers and a shining pink shirt which struggled to contain her own huge tits.

"Ewwwww, this locker room is gross. It makes sense that we'd find WWF trash in a dumpster like this." Stacy says with a look of disgust clear upon her face.

"What do you two want?!" Trish almost growled back defensively, preparing herself against a possible attack from the WCW alumni..

"Awwwwww, she's scared. That's so cute. We're not going to hurt you baby, we just have a little offer for you." Torrie says while giggling at Trish, openly checking out the former fitness model's curvaceous body.

"We don't want to wait until Sunday, so how about a wager? You put your ass on the line in the arm wrestling match and Torrie will do the same. That way we can start stretching that fat ass of yours on our cocks like you want us to." Stacy arrogantly challenges.

"You two have been in the big leagues for 15 minutes and you're already that desperate to get fucked by a real woman? Now that is pathetic, no wonder you're shitty company went out of business. You're on." Stratus fires back with a laugh of her own, not backing down despite the numbers disadvantage.

"Great! We're going to have so much fun together Trish. I can't wait to use that hot little body like a WWF whore deserves to be used." Torrie responds with a wide smile on her beautiful face, putting a hand on her partner's shoulder to stop her advancing on Stratus, Stacy Keibler visibly enraged by Trish's comment.

\-------

"I can't believe those cheating Alliance whores." Trish screamed while flipping a table over in the backstage area. Having just lost her arm wrestling match against Torrie Wilson due to the shady refereeing of Nick Patrick.

"It's no big deal. We beat their asses and we'll do it again on Sunday" Lita says, trying to calm her down. Surprised Trish was taking the loss so seriously. "I'll go get us some water and we'll think about all the things we're going to do to them after Invasion"

Trish Stratus said nothing as Lita walked away, never having told her about the secret stipulation she had agreed to. She had planned to surprise Lita with the news after she won. She had planned to spend the night DPing Torrie Wilson. Sadly for her, those plans hadn't worked out as she had hoped. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and had a cloth covering her face, Trish tried to resist, she tried to scream but the chloroform had done its work and the Canadian bombshell was unconscious before she even knew who attacked her.

\---------

Trish was suddenly brought out of her forced slumber by the ice cold water splashing across her face. The startled grappler looking around wildly trying to find her bearings. The last thing she remembered was being backstage at Smackdown but she awoke to find herself in a wildly extravagant hotel room. She tried to move but couldn't, struggling for a moment before she realized her arms were stretched out and rope tied to a harness attached to the ceiling while her legs were strapped to the floor, leaving her stuck kneeling in place, completely naked.

"Time to wake up Trish. We've got a big night planned just for you!" Torrie Wilson says, grabbing Trish's attention as she finally regains her consciousness. Next to her Stacy Keibler, both of them equally as naked as Stratus with one major exception, the giant strap-on cocks around their waists.

"Where the fuck am I? What did you do to me!" Trish says in a bewildered rage, again struggling against her restraints.

"Calm down, we just want to ask you some questions before we fuck your brains out. Remember, you lost the bet so I can do whatever I want to you tonight. Be a good girl so we won't have to punish you, okay?" Torrie responds calmly, as if Trish is the one being unreasonable.

"We want to know Lita's weaknesses. Physical, mental, emotional. Everything. You're going to betray your partner and your company and then both of you will be our disgusting WWF Fuck-pigs." Stacy said with total assurity, as if she was explaining a simple fact. Confidence no doubt granted by the big rubber dick secured around her waist.

"That's not happening....You cheating Alliance bitches can do what you want to me but I'm not selling her out. We're still going to kick your ass on Sunday. We'll embarrass you in front of the entire world when you strip you down like the sluts you are and then we'll take you back to our hotel and fuck yo-" Trish's indignant rants are cut short by a long piece lady-dick invading her soft, luscious lips.

"Don't be a silly slut. You know you're not leaving here until we get every last ounce of use we want out of you. Tell us what we need to know so we can get to the fun stuff. You bouncing that fat ass on my long, hard cock. I swear you'll love it." Torrie Wilson says with surprising softness in her voice, her tone a stark contrast from the firm grip she had taken of Trish's head as she thrusts the upper section of her strap-on into the Canadian's mouth.

"You're always too nice to your whores, Torrie. They need a firm hand to keep them in line. A slut needs to always know that she belongs serving superior women." Stacy half halfheartedly lectures her best friend, more engrossed in watching Torrie feed one of the WWF most popular women a thick rubber dick. Something each of the Alliance females had been dreaming about for what seemed like an eternity. "Hurry up and talk, useless WWF piece shit. Do we need to beat your ass again?"

"You think that's all it'll take to break me? Alliance girls must be even weaker than I thought!" Trish Stratus manages to gasp out after Torrie Wilson retracts her cock from the former T&A manager's mouth. Even managing to sound half convincing, something difficult to do when you're tied up and about to be on the receiving end of two giant girl-cocks. "You bitches can't even imagine the things I'm going to do t-"

"If the next words that come out of your fucking mouth aren't what we want to hear, I'll will shove every inch of my cock up your ass dry and fuck you until you're begging to talk" Stacy says, again cutting Trish off, only this time with a sharp slap to the former model's gorgeous face. Taking a firm hold of Trish's neck with one of her shockingly strong hands, while bending over to look at the captured WWF Diva directly in the eyes, her piercing gaze puncturing the inflated confidence that Stratus was trying to exude. "Torrie convinced me to give you a chance but I knew you were just like all the other WWF sluts, a stuck up fuck-pig that needs to be tamed. Until you're ready to talk you'll be doing the only thing you're good for, serving our big Alliance dicks."

"Just tell us Trish. After you do we have a special award for you. Just say the words and we'll fill that needy, juicy, disgusting ass up. I promise slut, just be a good girl and we'll give you pounding we all know you need." Torrie says as Stacy begins to roughly thrust the top half of her cock into Stratus's clearly experienced mouth, causing the captive Canadian to lightly gag, saliva seeping past her pouty lips.

"Gaaaaahhh....hmmmmmmmm gaaaaaaahhh" Trish couldn't talk if she wanted to, the only sounds she could manage were the sloppy gags caused by Stacy's thrusting dick. Only about half the rubber shaft was in Trish's mouth at anytime but that was still more than a normal woman could handle. She had Lita to thank for her secret sexual skills, at least the submissive ones. The rebellious redhead had spent many long nights using the former fitness model in every way she desired, just as many nights as Trish had spent returning the favor to her rival. Although neither of them used a strap-on quite as big as the ones worn by Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler.

"You disgusting whore. You're taking my cock so easily, maybe if you spent less time on your knees and more time in the gym, you wouldn't have lost that arm wrestling match." Stacy spits out, seemingly repulsed by Trish's talented mouth. Notably leaving out how she and Torrie cheated to win the said arm wrestling match. Already beginning to gaslight her new prisoner of war. Keibler continues her oral onslaught for another few moments before she steps back, pulling her saliva coated dick out of Trish's mouth.

Trish Stratus can only gasp for breath again, still firmly secured in her restraints, completely at the mercy of her captors. Eyes burning with fury now due to her rough treatment, locking them with Stacy Keibler who returned an equally intense gaze. She swore to herself that no matter what happened, she wouldn't sell out her partner. She had bottomed for Lita before and hadn't broken so why would this be any different? Lita fucked like an animal, there was no way that any Alliance bitch could be anywhere near her level..

"This fucking bitch is disrespecting me! You think you're so high and mighty just like everyone in the WWF. You keep looking at me like that and I'll make you regret it." Stacy bellows with fury of her own, eyes never blinking, refusing to back down even for an instant from Trish Stratus's defiant glare. Just as Trish was opening her mouth for a reply, she found herself yet again silenced by a fat cock entering her mouth. This time at the hands of Torrie Wilson.

"Stacy you know I love you but sometimes you need a softer touch. Isn't that right Trish. You're just a sensitive little bitch." Torrie Wilson purred in a delicate, almost caring tone. One hand with a tight grip on Trish's flowing blonde hair and the other gently caressing her cheek, which still stung from the impact of Stacy's vicious slap. "Tell me what I want to know. Tell me so I can suck those big, fat tits of yours. Tell me so I can make that huge ass jiggle when I stretch it around my dick. Tell me so I can make you my personal fuck-doll. I know you want it Trish! I know you need me balls deep inside you. Tell me!"

"Gahhhhhhh...GAaaAAhhhhhh...Hrrrrrkkk!" Trish's discomfort increased with every inch of rubber meat that slid between her made for dick sucking lips, which was evident by the escalating sounds of choking and gagging that filled the enormous hotel room . The former T&A manager tried to relax her throat, her only possible defense against the cock shaped missile repeatedly being launched by Torrie's powerful hips. "Just one night, you can handle one night." Stratus repeated this mantra over and over in her mind in an attempt to calm herself but those words were soft compared to the hard cock that was now three quarters deep down her throat.

"Are you going to stop wasting our fucking time yet!?" Stacy yells with obvious impatience when her Alliance partner finally pulls her strap-on out of their prisoner's mouth.

Trish doesn't offer any reply instead focusing on deep breaths, trying to refill her lungs with air after her sexual suffocation. She felt so helpless, even though Trish was a rookie wrestler in the WWF, she had proven herself to be a natural in the ring. Quickly setting herself apart from the other fitness models in her division. Models like Stacy and Torrie. Yet despite that, right now she was completely at the mercy of women she could easily beat in a one on one fight. It was so humiliating. Despite their rivalry, at least she respected Lita. Which made it much easier to bend over for the Team Xtreme member, in fact she had even grown to like it. Not that she had ever admitted to it.

"Oh my god, you must be even dumber than I thought.... but that's okay, I've been waiting to do this for years." Stacy says with disdain before she take a firm hold of Trish's head and forcefully thrusts her strap-on back into bodacious blonde's mouth. Both Torrie and Stacy joined the WCW roster in 1999, towards the end of the company life. They quickly bonded over their shared love of sexually dominating other women. Despite the organizations horrific management they had the time of their lives, mostly because they were paid to travel around the world and got to fuck new sluts in every city they went to, some within the company and some who were just audience members that caught their attention. Still they always heard that WWF was better. That WWF women were better. It drove them insane. For two smart, beautiful, powerful women who were obsessed with showing their dominance such as them to be constantly told there was someone better? They couldn't stand it. They always talked about how they would prove themselves to be superior if only given an opportunity. Now that they received that opportunity, they planned to take full advantage.

"I tried to warn you Trish but you asked for this. Why can't you just be a good girl and do what you're told?" Torrie Wilson sighed, disappointment clear in her tone. Her own strap-on still slick with Stratus's saliva.

"I told you Torrie, WWF pieces of trash don't listen to reason. They only understand force." Stacy says smugly while she drives the entire length of her enormous cock into her prisoners mouth. Holding Trish's head down, keeping every inch inside the Canadian's throat. This causes Stratus to loudly choke around it's thickness, her spit messily spilling from her lips and down over her curvaceous, captive body. Despite her previous girl-cock sucking experience, she had never even attempted to handle something the size of Keibler and Wilson's cocks. She'd never even seen any that big before in her life.

Trish Stratus was held in that position for what seemed like minutes from her perspective but in reality was closer to 30 seconds, gagging uncontrollably the entire time. It appeared that she would get a moment of reprieve when Stacy began to move her hips back, partially pulling her dick out of Trish's mouth but unfortunately for her, that's when Keibler really got to work. One hard thrust became two, which became three, which became four until the WCW woman was quickly and repeatedly thrusting herself into the mouth of the WWF Diva.

"Look at this loser! I thought she could at least take a cock in her mouth but she can't even do that right!" Stacy lightly moans out as she continues burying all her inches inside the mouth of her soon to be opponent. Although she was using a strap-on, Keibler truly believed she could feel every sensation for Trish's wet, hot mouth. Every time she thrust her hips forward she could feel her prisoner's incredible lips sliding along her length, she could feel every tongue motion. As far as Stacy Keibler was concerned there was nothing fake about her cock. The simulator in the strap-on helped a great deal, rubbing against her wet pussy and sensitive clit with each thrust but the former Nitro Girl could get off on just the mental stimulation alone. The same was true for her best friend, Torrie Wilson.

"She just needs a little practice. She's probably used to way smaller dicks than ours. Don't worry Trish you'll soon be deep-throating us easily! It'll be so hot when we're making you go ass to mouth, over and over and over again." Torrie enthusiastically replies while licking her lips, both to the mental image of what she planned to do to Trish Stratus and the real life image of what her friend was currently doing to her. She wouldn't trade her view right now for anything. Stacy Keibler had one of the most perfectly sculpted asses on Earth. There was a reason the woman formerly known as "Miss Hancock" was chosen above thousands of others to become a Nitro girl. To cap it off she also had absurdly perfect legs. Long, smooth, toned and tanned. To be able to watch that ass jiggly and move as Stacy force fed Trish thick, rubber cock was almost as good as doing it herself. Almost.

"GAHHHHH HRRRRRKKKK...AHHH...ACCCKKKK....GAHHHHHHHH!" Trish's loudly choking and gagging sounds may have been off putting to some people but unfortunately for the former T&A manager, it was music to the Alliance girls ears. She was trying desperately to relax her throat muscles, like she had learned to do when she first sucked Lita's strap-on but Lita's size felt like a training dick compared to the one she was currently forced to handle. Gagging induced tears filled her beautiful, brown eyes and spilled down her soft cheeks, serving to make the once respectable looking woman into a messily, cock drunk whore. Much to her captors delight.

"I kind of hope she holds out for a while. I've been waiting so fucking long to put this bitch in line and it's even better than I imagined it would be." Stacy moans out, louder than before as she gets fully into her skull fucking zone. Pummeling away at Trish's mouth with near reckless abandon. As much as she would have loved to continue pumping away all night long, Keibler could sense her partners growing impatience. If it was any other woman she wouldn't give a shit but Torrie was different, Stacy truly cared for her friend. They had a special bond that could only be built on a shared passion for perverse, lesbian domination. "You ready to use that mouth for something other than sucking dick? There's a first time for everything after all."

Trish began desperately gasping for breath the instant Stacy finally withdrew her massive dick. She barely even registered Keibler's spit drenched shaft rubbing all across her face. Her lungs were burning as she was trying to recover from being brought to the brink of passing out, her heavy chest heaved with each deep, rapid inhale which caused her huge breasts to bounce and jiggle. She was trying to be strong but she didn't know if she could handle another round of skull fucking. She felt tiny and helpless while her new owner appeared to become stronger with each passing moment. In a last ditch attempt at resisting, she did the only thing her bound body would allow her too. She bite down hard, trying to seal her mouth shut from any further invasion. It wasn't much but it was all she could do. It even seemed to work at first, much to the annoyance of Torrie Wilson when she tried to reenter Stratus's mouth.

"No! Bad girl! You made a deal and you have to follow through or there will be consequences. I'm trying to help you Trish but if you don't behave then I'll have no choice but to punish you." Torrie says, much of the early softness no longer present as she scolds her prisoner. Showing her experience in this kind of perverted situation, Wilson simply pinches Trish's nose shut with her fingers, fully blocking off any air the Canadian was receiving. "So what's it going to be Trish? Are you going to be a good girl and get a nice, long ass fucking or are you going to be naughty and be punished like bad whores should be?"

"WAIT!" Trish bursts out, finally opening her mouth to inhale some much needed oxygen. Barely managing to get her words out before Torrie could stuff her mouth full of long girl-cock. She couldn't take it anymore. What good would knowing about Lita's weaknesses do these WCW girls anyway? They were nothing compared to Trish and Lita, she would have won that arm wrestling match if Torrie hadn't cheated. There was no way they could ever win in a real wrestling match. These were the justifications she made in her head but they were also the first cracks in her mind as she was slowly broken by her new mistresses. "I'll be good....I'll talk.."

"Yay! I knew you were a good girl! Just couldn't wait for me to fuck that ass any longer huh?" Torrie said with an excited laugh, beaming with pride at Trish's first true act of submission.

"Hurry up and spit it out before we lose our patience" Stacy commands with hands on her slender hips and an unimpressed look painted upon her face. The leggy blonde was just getting into her zone and would have liked to continue for another few rounds of skull fucking.

"......Her neck....she has a bad neck...and she injured her knee at a house show two weeks ago.." Trish at last admits while hanging her head in shame. Ashamed of herself for betraying a woman she respected, ashamed of herself for betraying the company that had given her everything she ever wanted and most of all ashamed of herself for submitting to Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler. Women for whom she held absolutely no respect. These thoughts haunt her mind for a few long moments before her head is once again grabbed, although this time much more gently, almost tenderly in fact as Torrie Wilson pulls Trish into a deep passionate kiss, catching her completely off guard.

"Hmmmmmm!" The former Filthy Animals manager moaned into Stratus's mouth, wrestling with their tongues much like they wrestled with their arms early in the evening. Although Torrie didn't need to cheat to win this time, easily pacifying her new toy with her talented mouth. The kiss continues for several long moments before being broken by Wilson, who then follows up with a long, deliberate lick across Trish's check. "I'm going to make you mine and you're going to love every minute of it."

"Ewwwww Torrie! You don't know where that mouth has been! That's so gross!" Stacy Keibler cries in disgust at her partner's passionate display. Again showing herself to be the far less affectionate member of the dominating duo.

"I know where it's going to be, buried between that tight little ass of yours while I stretch her out" Torrie responds with a devious smirk and mischievous look to her best friend. She then moves behind Trish Stratus, kneeling down behind her and begins to gently slide her cock between the insanely fat yet toned butt cheeks of the captive Canadian. Sandwiching her meat like a hot-dog between those thick buns.

"....You always know just what to say. Just make sure not to ruin her before I get my chance" Stacy replies, returning a devious grin of her own. Showing a much warmer side to Torrie than she'd shown or ever intended to show to Trish.

"Ohh don't worry, I think this slut can take anything we throw at her. Isn't that right Trishy?" Wilson says, half in a lust induced trance, totally absorbed with greedily groping the fat behind in front of her as she slides her saliva coated dick between it's cheeks.

Trish offers no reply once again, unless you count the slight whimpers escaping her lips as she is pawed at like a piece of fuck-meat. The truth was Torrie's words frightened Trish. It was her deepest secret, ironically the only person who knew was not a friend but her rival. Trish loved anal. While she never admitted it out loud, all the strongest orgasms of her life had been the result of hard ass fuckings, all dished out by Lita. Although she had never fully submitted to the feisty redhead and she loved to return the favor with long, deep pounding of her own. The former fitness model couldn't deny how incredible it felt to be filled up and used for another woman's pleasure. She thought she could hold out and resist the WCW duos oral assault and she had been wrong, what if the same was true of their anal assault?

"She asked you a fucking question! Are you deaf AND stupid?!" Stacy shouts suddenly, snapping Trish back to reality as her hair is grabbed by the leggy blond, pulling her face away from facing the floor and into direct eye contact with Keibler's intimating leer.

"....Yes Torrie.." Trish mutters quietly as she is grabbed and groped from both ends.

"Not good enough! You need to start showing us some respect. You don't belong to the WWF anymore, you belong to us now." Stacy snaps back, still starring Trish square in the eyes.

"She's right Trish. We own you now. We're your new owners. We're your new mistresses. You may only refer to us as Mistress Torrie and Mistress Stacy. If you have a problem with that, don't worry. We'll be good to you. We give you as many skull fuckings as it takes until you learn." Torrie says in a cheerful, bubbly tone despite her threatening words. "So do you want my big, hard cock in your big, fat ass?"

"...........Yes...Mistress Torrie...." Trish thought for a moment of defying these fresh demands but what good would it do? She was tied up and completely at the mercy of her Alliance rivals. Stacy's menacing stare was a clear reminder of that fact. Even so she felt a part of her wither away as those words left her mouth, another small act of submission and another crack in her mental resistance.

"Such a good girl! I knew you wanted it! I knew you wanted me inside of you! You were just too stuck up to admit it. Luckily for you, I like to reward my sluts for good behavior." Torrie responds, face still beaming with pride and joy at how this evening had gone. It was risky putting her ass on the line in the arm wrestling match, despite them both being former fitness models, Trish had devoted herself much more to the in ring aspect of wrestling than Torrie had. This meant the Canadian had a significant strength advantage but the 1998 Miss Galaxy had proved herself mental superior and more importantly, she was about to prove herself sexually superior. Superior to Trish, Lita and anyone else Stratus had ever encountered before in her life. The next step in proving that began as she slowly slid the fat head of her cock into Trish's asshole. "I'm going such good care of you, you'll wonder how you ever went a day without me fucking your bimbo brains out. I even lubed up your ass while you were passed out so you'd be ready for me as soon as possible."

Trish let out a sharp gasp, her entire body tensed as her vice grip tight ass was split apart by the head of Torrie's huge shaft. She tried to relax the muscles in her ass much like she had done earlier with the muscles in her throat, which was aided by the lube coating the walls of her forbidden hole. Thankful now more than ever of her time spent bending over for Lita because if she had remained an anal virgin before tonight, she'd probably be split in two. Deep down, even though she hated feeling this way, she actually felt thankful to Torrie and Stacy for pre-lubing her.

"Breaks over bitch. You think you deserve to be fucked by Torrie without working for it? What is it about you WWF whores that make you so entitled? Beg for the privilege of worshiping my ass....unless you'd rather suck my cock again." Stacy says, eyes still locked with her prey, filled with an almost sinister mixed of lust and contempt. "And you better make me believe it."

"....Please Mistress Stacy...please let me kiss your ass." Trish almost grunts out, still attempting to adjust to the huge, rubber meat invading her behind. Further swallowing her pride in an effort to avoid swallowing Stacy's cock again. Despite how embarrassing begging to rim a woman she despised was, it was far better than the alternative. Handling one of these giant girl-dicks was hard enough, taking two at once seemed impossible.

"Pfffft absolutely pathetic. That's the best you can do? And not even a thank you for the lube? You're lucky Torrie is so nice, I would've just used your spit....if I was in a good mood." Stacy berates, while swaying her hips from side to side, slapping her still wet cock against the each side of Trish's face.

"She's right Trishy....You were doing so well, you don't want to disappoint me do you? I do bad things when I'm disappointed." Torrie adds, once again striking an unnerving balance between threatening and affectionate as she begins to slowly, even gently send more of her cock into Trish's ass. Just an inch or two at a time, giving the one time manager of Val Venus ample time for her ample behind to adjust.

"Thank you so much for lubing my ass. I'm sorry, I'm such a bad girl! I just can't help it. I don't deserve it but please let me worship your perfect WCW ass." Trish managed to burst one, blushing now at her own submission. Her words were inspired more by self preservation than genuine desire but even so, it was just another one of the mounting acts of concession she had made tonight.

"Such a good slut! I knew you wouldn't let me down." Torrie said with a wide smile, moving her hands from Trish's behind to reach around and grope the Canadian's huge, juicy tits. Pressing her own big, voluptuous breasts into Stratus's bare back as she does.

"Whatever...it'll do for now." The former Miss Hancock chimes in apathetically, further showing herself to be the less affectionate half of the dominating lesbian duo. She then spins herself around, making sure to slap her cock across her prisoners face one last time as she does before shoving her hips backwards, burying Stratus's face between her already legendary ass. "You better eat ass a hell of a lot better than you suck dick, or else."

"Hmmmmmmmm....hmmmmmmmm!" Trish's sounds are muffled by the firm cheeks engulfing her face while her own cheeks are split apart by Torrie Wilson's cock. She was actually looking forward to eating Stacy Keibler's butt. Although she had planned for it to be on her own terms and preferably as precursor to fucking it with her own strap-on. Regardless of her personal feelings towards the woman it belonged to, it was preposterous to deny that Keibler had a world class ass. Even though it wasn't under the circumstances she had hoped, it was the only thing she had been forced to do tonight that she actually wanted too, so with less reluctance than she would admit, she began moving her soft, wet tongue against the entrance of her captors asshole.

"You've got such a hot little body, your tits are almost as good as mine. Almost. I'm going to have soooo much fun playing with them. Sucking them, licking them, watching them bounce when you ride me. Ohhhhh, I can't wait to make you slide them up and down my cock. It's going to be. So. Fucking. Hot." Torrie rants on in her lust drunk daze, still ensuring to remind Trish of her inferiority as she uses her skilled and nimble fingers to toy with Stratus's sensitive nipples while she does. Continuing her slow, deliberate descent into Trish's tight tush.

"Not even close. Your tits are way better Torrie. I've seen ring rats with better tits than this piece of trash." Stacy quickly replies, eyes closed and biting her lip ever so slightly in response to Trish's tongue repeatedly brushing against her most private hole.

"Hmmmmmm..hmmmmm" The former T&A manager was trying to focus herself entirely to the rim-job she was currently engaged in, thankful for any excuse not to reply to the endless degrading taunts coming from the Alliance women. She then at last pushed her tongue forward, entering Stacy's ass and causing her to moan out for the first time. Trish actually felt satisfaction in that moment. Was it because she finally got the aggressive Alliance girl to shut the fuck up or was it pride in making her Mistress feel pleasure? It had to be the former. It had to be, there was no way she actually wanted to make Stacy feel good. Even so, just the fact that she wasn't immediately sure caused Trish to blush even further in embarrassment.

"Ohhhhhh Stacy! You like her tongue don't you? I knew that sexy mouth would feel great." Torrie said, taking pride in Trish's talents as if she was a pet learning a new trick. At last finishing her journey into the depths of Trish's ass, her strong hips coming to rest on Stratus's well toned behind. The sight literally caused the former manager of David Flair to drool, the entirety of her extremely long, fat girl-cock completely disappearing from view. "Sooo....Fucking...Hot."

"Hmmmmm..I've had better..hmmmmm" Stacy responds dismissively through soft moans, she actually was impressed by the skilled tongue that was moving and twisting just right in her rear end but she would never say it. At least when Trish was within earshot. The idea that this clearly submissive slut was ever considered to be on her level was insulting to her, it made her angry. Anger she vented by grinding her booty against Trish's pretty, delicate features.

"It's about time we really start to have some fun." Torrie whispers passionately into Trish's ear, their immaculately sculpted bodies still pressed together. She then slowly removes a few inches of her cock, waits a moment and then returns them with a smooth, deliberate thrust. Announcing this ass pounding was about to start. Repeating this process over and over, being as tender as possible all the while. Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler had a lot in common but Torrie preferred to be gentle with her sluts. If they disobeyed her, she could be just as terrifying as her partner but Wilson believed in a softer approach where possible while Keibler believed in the "Treat 'em mean and keep 'em keen" approach.

"HMMMMMM....HMMMMMMM" Trish's loud groans of discomfort were silenced by the ass she was focused on pleasing. Torrie was making it as easy on her as possible and her time spent bottoming for Lita was proving to be invaluable right now but it would be impossible not to feel pain taking a cock this big up your ass. Her fists were clenched and her toes were curled as she struggled to accept this slow yet intense anal invasion. All the while Stacy Keibler was grinding herself all over Trish's outstretched tongue.

"Is she already moaning? Jesus, just how big of a whore is she?" Stacy laughed out, almost reluctantly stepping forward away from the talented tongue worshiping her. Deciding she'd rather hear their prisoner of war moan out from being ass fucked. There would be plenty of opportunities to use Trish's mouth in the future after all. Right now she wanted to listen to her break in real time. "I guess she is from the Whore Wrestling Federation though."

"You're doing so good baby. This ass was made for my cock. Look how easily you're taking it." Torrie grunts in her slave's ear, continuing to thrust away and fondle Trish's breasts, working away at the Canadian's body like a master craftswomen. Occasionally nibbling softly on Stratus's earlobe, the 1998 Miss Galaxy completely giving into her own fervent lust. Honestly it was a miracle that she had held off this long, if she didn't have a mission to discover Lita's weaknesses, she wasn't sure if she could have even waited until Trish regained consciousness. Thoughts of burying herself balls deep inside the WWF Diva had plagued every waking second of her life since she first invaded the company along with the rest of the Alliance.

"Hmmmmm....ughhhhh...hmmmmm'' Trish's groans of discomfort fall freely from her mouth now that it's free from the smothering embrace of Stacy's butt. She tried to bite her lip in an effort to stop the shameful noises but all it took was a glare from Keibler to make her think better of it. The pain wasn't that bad, especially compared to the pain Trish had become accustomed to in her wrestling career. In fact if she had her way, Stratus's would prefer it stayed like this all night because she knew what came next would be far worse....or more accurately, far better. She felt an overwhelming sense of deja vu, remembering the night she lost her anal virginity. The pain that night had been even worse initially, she thought that was proof of her status as a top but slowly, bit by bit, minute by minute, that pain began to dissipate. Then she felt it. The first life changing jolts of anal induced pleasure. She could remember Lita's laughs as the first moans passed through her luscious lips. The embarrassment, the shame, the ungodly orgasms that followed.

"You look so good Torrie, I love watching you break a bitch in." Stacy says licking her lips, indulging her senses full in the sight before her. Two fit, busty blondes locked in passionate, wild fuck fest. Content to watch her friend plow away in a primal trance of sheer lust and desire. Torrie had now built up a solid pace and was properly pounding the backdoor of their new pet.

"Hmmmmmm..ohhhhhhhh...ohhhhh" Finally it happened. Just as she knew it would, just as she feared it would. The first moans of pleasure emanating from deep inside Trish Stratus's being. Blushing like perhaps never before, she turned her head towards the floor once again. Trying to block out both the world and the pleasure she was feeling. As if she just ignored it, it would go away. The problem was it was rapidly becoming impossible to ignore. Her body was beginning to radiate with pleasure. Even her nipples appeared to become more sensitive as they were rubbed and pinched by her new mistress.

"How does it feel Trish? How does my cock feel inside your slutty, fat ass? Tell me! Tell me how much you love it!" Torrie half grunts, half shouts in Trish's ear from behind as her skillful thrusts and talented hands are free to toy with her captive fuckdoll. Torrie Wilson never felt more alive than she did buried inside the ass of one of her bitches. It was an addiction. An anal addiction. While Trish and Lita spent their free time improving their wrestling ability in their attempts to assert dominance over other women, Torrie and Stacy devoted their time to improving their sexual skills. That time proved to be well spent as she turned the physically stronger woman into putty in her hands. Smashing away at Trish's mental resistance and her bubble butt.

"Ohhhhhhh...hmmmmmm...ohhhhhh...it feels good" Trish whimpers out quietly, face still turned towards the floor of the absurdly lavish hotel room. It was pointless trying to deny it, she couldn't stop the building sensations in her body and she knew it. Lita had cracked Trish but Torrie was breaking her. Perhaps if this was her first time, Trish could have lied to herself a little longer but she knew the course she was on and it was only going to get more intense as the night went on.

"What was that? Speak up bitch!" Stacy shouts impatiently. She had no patients for her whores anyway but she was also becoming increasingly impatient waiting for Torrie to finish. As much as she loved her friend, watching this perverse display was driving her crazy with desire of her own. She places a finger beneath Trish's chin and brings it upwards, once again locking eyes with the captive Canadian. "Your Mistress asked you a question, you better answer her."

"It feels soooo good Mistress Stacy....Ohhhhhhh I love Mistress Torrie's dick inside of meeeee" Trish moans out, in part to avoid Stacy's wrath but mostly because it was true. She was starting to feel pleasure unlike any she felt before. Not even Lita was this good in bed and she was once the gold standard of sexual partners for Trish. "Ohhhhh please Mistress Torrie.....please don't stop."

"Ohhhhh I'll never fucking stop! I'm going to fuck you forever. Everyday, every night. Forever. You're mine now Trish! You belong to me and my dick! Because that's where you fucking belong!" Torrie moans herself, the former Filthy Animal manager proving to be a filthy animal in her own right as she revels in every instant of this cross promotional ass blasting.

"Ohhhhhhhh shit!....oohhhhhhh why does it feel so fucking gooooooooood!?" Trish can't help but moan out, the one time fitness model thought she understood the joy that could only be brought about by anal sex but it was being more and more apparent that she didn't know a damn thing. She felt overwhelming appreciation to her Mistress for introducing her to this new world of true submission. She may have scratched the surface before but Torrie had smashed that surface into tiny little pieces.

"This is how a whore feels when she's privileged enough to have a real woman inside of her." Stacy responds with a bemused smirk. Still itching for her own opportunity to play with her new toy.

"That's right baby! You can feel like this forever! Just tell us who you belong to!" Torrie moans, increasing the pace of this already steamy fuck session even further. She had dreamed of hearing the mighty Trish Stratus fully give in. Fully submit. She was so close that it was intoxicating. She wasn't thinking anymore, her body and mind were driving purely by instinct. Primal, lustful instincts.

"OHHHHHH YOU! I BELONG TO MISTRESS TORRIE! OH GOD I BELONG TO MISTRESS STACY! FUCKKKKKK OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Trish's cries of sinful joy increase in volume as Torrie's thrusts increase in speed. Whatever loyalty she may have felt to Lita or to the WWF was nothing compared to her desire to continue this unholy anal encounter. She could feel herself approaching a monstrous orgasm, her body was tensing as she races towards untold heights of satisfaction or in her case, "stratus-faction."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes you fucking do! You're mine! This ass is mine. These tits are mine! You're mine!" Torrie shouts over Trish's increasingly loud moans, she could already tell that Trish's ass was unlike any other she had ever fucked. Tight and thick, firm and fat. It felt indescribable, both mentally and physically. How could she ever go back to fucking subpar ass after this perfect piece of fuck-meat. Now throwing all of her effort behind each thrust, lost in desires.

"Ahhh Torrie, you might wann-" Stacy attempted to warn her friend but this time it was Trish who cut her off, not intentionally of course but by an involuntary scream of delight.

"HHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLY FUCKKKKKK" Trish roared out as she went cascading over the edge, squirting heavy out of her untouched but still soaking wet pussy as she came solely from being fucking in the ass. It was the first time anyone had made her squirt, she didn't even realize it was something she could do. Although she wasn't really thinking about that right now, she was busy having her mind disintegrated by the nuclear bombs of pleasure erupting with each fresh thrust from her mistress as she was made to ride out seemingly endless waves of sheer joy.

"Did you....did you just cum without permission?" Stacy asks, eyes wild in completely bewilderment. As if Trish had just spit in her face. "You fucking bitch, how dare you-"

"It's okay Stacy, she's just an over eager slut. She's used to deal with WWF losers, not real women like us." Torrie interjects, sparing Trish from her best friend's fury. At last having regained her senses, breaking free of her sexual trance. She takes a moment to regain her breath before slowly pulling out of Trish's perfectly fucked behind and then moves around to look her freshly broken slut in the eyes. "But if she ever does that again, she'll regret it. For now though, you can make it up to me by cleaning your ass off my cock.""

"Yes Mistress Torrie, sorry Mistress Torrie." Trish gasps in response, trying to regain her own breath and senses after her soul shattering high. It was a simple threat but it cut deep. Trish could see the intent in Wilson's eyes and felt the seriousness of her words. Torrie again showed that she could switch between soft and hard, affection and aggressive in a moment's notice.

"That's my girl." Torrie says with a smile, pushing her ass flavored cock into Trish's mouth, who accepts it much more willingly than earlier in the evening despite it having just been ramming into the depths of her butt.

"Hmmmmm...hmmmmmm" Trish moans at the taste, wasting no time taking most of the strap-on into her broken mouth. It should have disgusted her, ass-to-mouth was never something she enjoyed before but for some reason, some way, somehow Torrie Wilson's cock tasted better than perhaps anything she had ever tasted. Was it because she felt so indebted to the woman it belonged to? The same woman who helped her discover the true perverted potential joys of anal sex? Was she so broken, so committed to her own submission after just one orgasm that tasting herself off another woman's cock could bring her this much happiness? Whatever the reason, Trish Stratus focused on cleaning every inch of that strap-on cock clean.

Torrie just stares down at the submissive blowjob, biting her tongue slightly, using every inch of her considerable willpower to not reenter her previous lustful frenzy. Something much easier said than done when you had a woman as hot as Trish Fucking Stratus rapidly bobbing away on your dick. Turning her eyes towards her partner for a moment and seeing her annoyance at not being able to join in, Torrie reluctantly pulls out, bringing the blowjob to an end.

"Finally! My turn!" Stacy eagerly, almost excitedly says while moving over to untie the arm restraints, causing Stratus to fall forward, barely bracing herself on her hands. Then undoing the leg bindings before roughly grabbing Trish's hair and dragging her across the floor on her hands and knees towards the massive bed of the hotel room.

Little yelps of pain spring from Trish as she's forcefully relocated, fortunately dulled by the endorphin rush still present in her brain from intense orgasm. She was technically free from her restraints but all the fight had left her body. Why would she ever try to resist women intent on making her cum that hard?

"Hurry up and get on this dick. I want to see those fat tits bounce." Stacy commands once they reach the bed before laying herself down on the right side. Head nestled comfortably on her pillow with her long shaft pointing straight into the air. "And no slacking off or you'll be sorry."

"Yes Mistress Stacy." Trish says eagerly, moving as quickly as her exhausted body would allow her too. Climbing up onto the bed and positioning herself in a squat, gripping the thick lady-cock with one hand to line it up with her recently violated asshole before lowering down with a deep groan of delight. Slowly taking it all in, much easier than before and without any pain or discomfort. Her ass was made to take cock, there were no two ways about it. How else could anyone possibly explain this overwhelming electricity permeating from her butt through every cell in her body. Beginning to bounce and grind away as soon as she reaches the base of her anal invader.

"Hot fucking whore." Stacy says while licking her lips and tilting her head back slightly against the pillows. Suddenly understanding how Torrie had become so lost in fucking this ass. The way it gripped her strap-on was indescribable, it's tightness causing the device in the strap-on to stimulate Keibler's own soaking cunt. The once called Miss Hancock just laid there from a while, enjoying being anal ridden by a woman she had always been told was above her just because she was WWF. Technically Trish was above her right now but someone Stacy didn't seem to mind in this scenario. "WELL? Are you going to thank me for letting you ride my dick?"

"OhhhhhHhhhhHHHhh thank you! Fuck! Thank you Mistress Stacy!" Trish replies at once, proving herself to be an exceptionally trainable fuck-pig. It wasn't just to avoid Stacy's anger either, she was genuinely thankful. As anyone would be towards someone delivering this level of perverse pleasure. Pleasure that grew, somehow, even more when Stacy began to meet some of her bounces with upwards thrusts, sending the strap-on cock as deep as possible into Stratus's sensitive tush. "OOOOHHHHHHH YES! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Don't make me ask next time you dumb slut!" Stacy callously returns at the woman showing her knowing but sheer gratitude and submission. Eyes fixed on the big, bouncing breasts of Stratus as she rides her like a woman possessed. Keibler then moves her hands up to Trish's toned waist to give herself leverage to plow her hips forwards, both wrestlers crashing into each other in reckless sexual abandon. "Don't you dare even think about cumming without permission."

"OHHHHHhhhHHHHHH FUUUUUUCKK! YOU'RE SO GOOOOOD! FUCK ME! FUCK MY SLUTTY LITTLE ASS! YES! OHHHHHH YEEEAHHHHH!" Trish shameless bellows at the top of her lungs, luckily the hotel room containing this redhot fuckfest was sound proof, not that she knew that of course. She couldn't control herself either way. The long night of aggression and passion clearly had taken its toll on the Canadian grappler, sweat coating her tanned body causing it to glisten in the light. If she wasn't so driven by her need to continue feeling her ass stuffed full of fat girl-dick, she would have run out of stamina already. Fortunately the feeling of another orgasm swelling inside of her was a powerful motivator. "PLEASE LET ME CUM! I'LL BE A GOOOOOOHHHHHHHDDD GIRL! PLEASE MISTRESS STACY! OHHHHHHHH GOD PLEASE!"

"DO IT THEN! CUM ON MY DICK A WHORE! A FILTHY DISGUSTING WWF WHORE!" Stacy loudly moans out herself, getting caught up in her lust much like her best friend had done earlier in the evening. In contract to Trish's exhausted body, Stacy didn't appear to have even broken a sweat. She had the kind of sexual stamina that could only be built up for countless hours of wild anal domination, her night was just getting started.

Torrie meanwhile had moved to lay next to her friend, choosing to get as up close and personal as she could without joining in herself. Similarly conditioned to go long into the night of intense fucking that awaited them.

"OHHHHHHH MY GOODDDDDD! OHHHHH MY GOOOODDDD! OHHHHHHHHHH GOODDDD DAMN! Trish's uproarious screams echo throughout the hotel room, again brought back to previously unknown peaks of perverted delight. Squirting from her pussy again, this time spraying herself onto Mistress Stacy's toned abs, something the WCW alumni would have to remember to punish the captive Canadian for later. Stratus's rolled back into her head as she uses her last ounces of strength to draw out this mind boggling peak for as long as possible before finally coming to a stop, barely managing to stop herself from collapsing down onto Stacy's body. Delirious with induced delight. Indecipherable grumbles of appreciation and submission flowing freely from her abused mouth.

Before Stacy could berate their newly broken prisoner for stopping without permission, Torrie Wilson reached over and pulled Trish off of her friend and onto her own lap, bringing her into another deep kiss. Their warm bodies locked in another passionate embrace. "I'm so proud of you Trishy, you've been such a good girl tonight. I think you deserve a special reward."

A naughty grin crosses Stacy Keibler's face, one of many tonight and one of the many to come in the future, the long legged bombshell seeming to know exactly what her partner had in mind. Silently sitting up from the bend to move behind Trish Stratus's, trapping her between the two Alliance women. There, she takes a moment to admire her handy work, namely Trish's hugely gaped asshole. Almost cumming to the sight alone.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh" A long gentle moan passes through Trish's full lips as Torrie slowly slides her cock into her needy pussy, despite being untouched until now it was easily the wettest it had ever been. Offering no resistance to the huge strap-on cock as it penetrates her walls. Stratus was still in an orgasmic daze, she could barely comprehend Wilson's words but the long shaft was more than enough to convey the message.

"Get ready for your reward!" The 1998 Miss Galaxy beams, slightly puzzling Trish as she assumed the vaginal penetration was her reward.

"AHHHHHHH" Trish's body jolts suddenly at a second unexpected invasion as Stacy Keibler pressed the head of her cock into Stratus's gaping butt hole. She was too exhausted to offer any resistance, not that she would dare disrespect her Mistress's by attempting to. Instead she merely lightly grips the bed sheets to either side of Mistress Torrie and takes a long breath, the yoga practitioner once again trying to relax her body in an effort to accept the massive girl-cocks of Torrie and Stacy.

"Shhhhh good slut...take all of our cocks like you were made too. You're so lucky you have Mistress's like use to treat you like you need." Torrie Wilson cooed calmingly before bringing her head up to begin sucking on Trish's sweat covered breasts, running her tongue around one in a circular motions before bringing it into her mouth while she rubbed and pitched the other with her hand. Switching back and forth repeatedly.

"What a trashy bitch, I can't believe she can take both of our dicks at once!" Stacy exclaims with a long laugh, the difference between her and Torrie's approach clearly evident in this moment. In reality she was a master and preparing her sluts, she and her best friend had more than enough practice to know how to reduce the pain and increase the pleasure that came with using massive strap-on such as theirs. Although Stacy didn't always reduce that pain nearly as much as she could.

"Ohhhhhhhhh...ohhhhhhh thank you for my reward Mistress Torrie, thank you Mistress Stacy. I don't deserve it!" Trish moans again, despite WCW alumni only holding their respective dicks inside her, having this much inside of her at once was an overwhelming experience. That along with Torrie Wilson's masterful handing of her tits.

"Oh we're just getting started baby." Torrie says, taking a momentary pause from her sucking Trish's tits. Giving her partner and best friend a knowing glance before returning to the task. She then draws her own hips away from Trish, bringing all but the head of her cock out . The moment she does, Stacy thrusts forward sending her cock barreling back into the bowels of their new pet fuck-pig. The two then switch again, one pulling out and one thrusting inwards simultaneously. Wasting no time in double penetrating Trish Stratus like a well oiled machine, something that is no doubt a fantasy of many of the WWF fans, male and female.

"OHHHHHHH GOD FUCKING DAMN! OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT! FUCKING HOLY FUCKING SHIT! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Trish screams once again echo throughout the room, even louder than before, if such a thing were possible. Every time she thought she knew what her upcoming opponents were capable of, she was swiftly proven wrong. She had no choice but to accept that she was no match for them, they were superior to her in every way. Her and Lita were merely cheap knockoffs, phonies of lesbian domination by comparison.

"Damn fucking right you don't! You better pray to the goddess everyday that we ever decided to waste our time with a piece of trash like you." Stacy Keibler moans out, reaching forward to pull on Trish's flowing locks with one hand while using the others to spank her jiggling butt cheeks. Racing towards her own orgasm now as she picks up the pace of this already breakneck pounding.

"That's what I like to hear slut! You learn fast! I hope your partner does too because after this Sunday she's going to be right next to you worshiping our cocks, both of you belong to us, she just doesn't know it yet!" Torrie once again finds herself lustfully ranting, also approaching her own climax, throwing all of her body weight behind every single perfectly timed and placed thrust. Occasionally sending her dick inside at the same time as Stacy's, testing the limits of what Stratus could take

Suddenly Trish stops screaming, her body tensing sharply as though every muscle was being strained at once. Gripping the sheets like a vice grip, her eyes practice to a 360 in her skull as she has her first DP orgasm. She wasn't a practically religious women, it was hard to be when you were a secretly lesbian nympho but in that moment, she was positive she saw a goddess. Two in fact, baring the faces of her new Mistress. She was in heaven, an unmatched feeling as she came again and again and again. In perfect tandem with Stacy and Torrie who were riding out their own otherworldly climaxes. That was the last thing she experienced before passing out for the second time that night.

Torrie and Stacy continued extracting every ounce of sexual "stratus-faction" that they could out of their prisoner before finally stopping. They had seceded in doing in one night what Lita hadn't been able to do in months, break Trish Stratus. That mental high was neatly as amazing as the physical high they got from doing it. After taking a moment to regain her composure, Stacy nonchalantly pushes Trish to the side, her unconscious body falling in a heap onto the soft sheets. The one time Miss Hancock then falls over into the loving embrace in her partner, lips locked in loving embrace. They had accomplished the first step in their mission to assert supremacy over the WWF Divas division and in two days at Invasion, they were going to take it one step further...


End file.
